


Partying In Paris

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Boys' Love, Celebrities, Deepthroating, Dinner, Double Penetration, Erotica, Facials, Fanfiction, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Licking, Lust, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgy, Paris (City), Party, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short, Smut, Tribadism, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Lee Know are linked with four of their friends and they're having a meal together. In no time they’re all having sex in exactly the same area together and swapping partners too. One beauty takes 2 lovers in him at exactly the exact identical time and there’s all sorts of fantastic hardcore till the climax finishes it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently become a STAY and listened to all of their current albums in 3 days. This is my first Stray Kids story, yet will have more to come. Hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Also, the pet names used throughout the story are of my creation and not officially used by the group members.

The beautiful room was sectioned into three separate living areas. There is a kitchenette/wet bar area with a sink, and a mini refrigerator, and a highboy-style dining space. The living room area boasted a relaxing sitting area with a large sectional sofa, and a flat screen TV, fireplace, and French doors leading out onto a patio in the garden. The bedroom is located off of the living room, and is a spacious area with a king size bed and spa bathroom. Additionally, the bedroom opens up into a second patio area. The capacious bathroom is tiled in marble with a roomy shower, spa tub, and a double sink.

A silver candelabra centered on the dining room table, the red candles a fitting touch for the night's occasion. Seated and engaged in warm jollity, six of the whirlwind band Stray Kids filled the room with frivolous conversation. Bang Chan, lead in the group, tapped his wine glass with a fork to get his friends attention. Dark brown eyes slowly moving from each of them until the table went quiet. He went to great lengths planning this weekend in Paris and wanted for everyone to enjoy it. 

"I'm gonna forget about what happened in Hong Kong so you and your boyfriend can get back together. I just hope he's not too much of a _mouse_ for you," he said talking to his friend I.N. "You know what I mean?"

The others snickered before bang Chan raised a hand up to continue with his case. "I'm serious-you're gonna have to watch out for him every day or more and that's almost too much work. But he's a blessed angel, believe me." Bang Chan grinned as he said that not ashamed to be speaking of their fellow band mate who was running a few minutes late.

At that moment Lee Know entered the room with his own wine glass in hand. The dark-haired playful-eyed sweetheart of the group passed Hyunjin's chair yet not before slowly stroking his soft golden-brown hair and running a hand down towards his chin. The two shared a brief smile before Know sat down on Hyunjin's left. 

The brunette doe-eyed maknae of the band finally began to weigh in on the conversation. 

"No problem Snuggy. I appreciate your advice. I've learned a lot from this plus from you, ya know?" Now I'll take _sweet_ care of my boyfriend." His smile not dropping for a second. "Now there's one thing I want to say and it's Thank You Snuggy."

"I want to thank you too Snuggy for cancelling our engagement before the weekend was over. Plus for the flat you were so kind enough to give us to come to Paris. Now we can really enjoy our time together more," said auburn-haired Felix seated on his right. 

"Its been a blast having you here with us Wonder Boy," Hyunjin said flashing a coquettish smile. "You can come back whenever you like," his face turned looking over his fellow friends who were very much in favor of the idea. "Remember to bring Changbin with you."

The beautifully red suited blondish Leo of the band smiled while popping a piece of maki into his mouth. "This is like a family reunion-only better," Changbin said after swallowing. His body growing warm on the thought of all the memorable vacations they took in between tours. "Everybody's happy with everyone else!" he beamed.

Red velvet-haired Seungmin responded on point. "As it should be. Let's toast this night up," he said. 

"A toast to our awesome friendship and the party we're gonna have," Bang Chan proposed raising his wine glass joined by his six friends.

"CHEERS!" they all said and sipped from their glasses. 

The mood was set just as Bang Chan had planned it. Despite their friend Han being late to dinner, the party was sure to be a dessert worth savoring. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Living Room of the private flat was now a venereal stage composed of moans, gasps, laughter and praises as the band was now having fun in the party they had been looking forward to. Felix mounted I.N. as they kissed each other gingerly before their tongues snaked in and out of each others mouths.

To the left Seugmin laid on a red couch on his side with Bang Chan at his back, ardently pounding his ass. On the white couch across from the coffee table from Felix and I.N., Changbin sat with a nude Hyunjin sitting on his thick reddened cock, riding him with captivated abandon.

The room was now a solicitous cesspool. The seven aroused singers were oblivious to Lee Know and Han, who arrived somewhat secretly and caught Know nude, enjoying the show as the raven-haired nerdy-looking cutie thumped Know's ass while murmuring brief sweet compliments into his ear. Lee Know once was so nervous to lose his v-card — thinking it would be so painful and he'd bleed everywhere — but it only hurt a bit. He remembered thinking _This doesn't hurt too bad_! What Know didn't know was that his boyfriend basically just put the tip in to _warm him up_. Know felt the pain the first three times he had sex, which were basically just penis warm ups. His sweet boyfriend was patient and Han was worried he'd hurt him that they took it really slow.

"Oh yeah...that's cool...ohh ahhh!" Know moaned as Han's momentum increased as one of his legs were outstretched over the opposite banister. 

Back in the living room, the party continued to burn with full force. Each of the three couples enveloped in their own scorching scenes, while periodically checking each other out. 

I.N. slapped Felix's pert adorable ass. For Felix there was no troublesome concerns for past or future. There was no hate. No irritating calls. There was no self-fear or social anxiety. There was only him and I.N. blending into each other for sacred voluptuous hours.

When Felix tried to put into words the exact feeling of it… it’s was like a sense of sky diving, but knowing you feel the most free falling with someone beside you. Their hands and mouths and bodies were more real than what people experience hiding behind social media.

It wasn’t rushed, but Felix was excited to rush into it. Both were covered in sweat, but it never even sparked in their minds. There was no care for what anybody else would say… just holy, in the moment they found nirvana.

I.N. feel like their delightful life gave him back to himself. Like he was meeting his friends after a year apart, into his own body. It shed all of his provoking insecurities… it made him more self-assured in himself… and it stopped time and the physical senses of the world around them.

Felix would say at least 90% of that feeling came from feeling safe within the arms of his love. He could fall into comfort so deeply with him that he would just melt into I.N.'s embrace as a kid would a favorite toy.

Bang Chan pinched Seungmin's left nipple. "Ah yes...yes!" Seungmin yelled.

Changbin and Hyunjin's hands glided over each other as their lips tried out out-kiss each other. Changbin's gorgeous length battering at his lover's gates. Praises muffled together as Hyunjin bounced up and down on his friend's cock. 

Bang Chan turned his attention to Seungmin's neglected cock, jacking him off while their faces came close but didn't kiss. 

I.N. slapped Felix's butt cheeks three times, enjoying the warm tightness of his friend, not caring about anything else. 

Lee Know and Han were tireless in their own flight to seventh heaven. Han bit Know's neck harder than anyone else ever had… he took his mate's face in his hand when he kissed Know while his other hand grabbed a fistful of his blueberry-scented hair… he took Know, fucked him, and opened him up more than any of the other members he’d ever been with. By a huge swoop. It wasn’t even close. He truly raised Know's standards in everything to do with making love.

Bang Chan breathed in the scent of Seungmin's hair, sweat trickling on his brow as he clenched his teeth at the heat of his lover's ass.

"Come on Han join in. Join us, c'mon!" Bang Chan shouted to his friend who was more than pleased showing Know some love. 

The idea was too appealing for Han to resist as he reduced his thrusts and slipped out of Lee Know. "C'mon," he whispered to Know and took him by the hand. They descended the stairs to take part in the luscious _carnival_ below. 

Seungmin sat upright with his legs outstretched with Hyunjin sucking his cock with exultation. Changbin hammering him harder while applying a few slaps to his butt. 

"Yeah c'mon," he seethed. Hyunjin sucked Seungmin deeply while fingering his hole.

Han laid on the other couch with Felix riding him passionately. Felix's adorable lips sheathed over Bang Chan's cock. Lee Know rode laughing and singing how wonderful it felt with I.N. now joining on top of him. Know's eyes sealed shut at the double penetration from his loving devoted friends. Bang Chan even nipped at his nipples. Stray Kids all indulging in the moment far beyond friendship and brotherhood. 

Lee Know adored I.N.'s thrusts. Felix groans being double teamed was the spice that caused the pleasure to skyrocket. Seungmin, Hyunjin and Changbin's euphoric cries were the loudest and libidinous put together. 

"Oh yes...aaahh yeah...go on, fuck me..." Hyunjin wantonly moaned. Bang Chan and Han mutually savoring the supernal frisson of their union. "Don't stop now baby come in..."

"Mmmm yeah...ride me!" Han encouraged Lee Know who ricocheted on his cock consumed with an almost frenzied abandon. Seungmin sat to the left, proudly wanking to the stormy pleasurable scene. He teasingly tapped Know's butt before reaching down to caress Han's balls. 

Felix found himself on the Harlow leather swivel chair with his back turned engrossed with Bang Chan plowing him uproariously. The band knew this room would be a testament to the love they shared beyond what most people understood. Even after they'd clean up, the essence of their coupling would always remain. 

Han, Lee Know and Seungmin each could sense their own tops about to blow yet wanted to prolong the unbridled gratification. The relishing moaning of their five mates enough proof they were still going strong and their rapturous energies not yet spent. Seungmin now had his turn with Han and rode him with zeal. On the couch beside them, I.N. reclined with his legs in an almost "3" shape as he _chopped up_ with Hyunjin who in turn was favoring Changbin with a lusty blow job. On the third couch, Felix laid out seemingly exhausted yet really stimulated as Lee Know bobbed his cock. Bang Chan held him the same way I.N. did with Hyunjin, deeply overtaken as he plunged in and out of his friend.

Of all their friends, Bang Chan always felt humbled and alive when he was inside Know. Felix wailed at Know inserting a finger into his butt. Seungmin's mouth gaped in a rush of elation as he gyrated Han capriciously. I.N., Hyungin and Changbin could feel their own imminent _explosion_ drawing close as they kept pace with each other in their 3-way huddle. I.N. gave three more strokes until he came inside Hyunjin, biting on his exposed ear to suppress his screams. Ten shots of white cum flooded Hyunjin's inner tunnel before I.N. pulled out and began to lick his friend's back, shoulder blades and neck. Changbin also began to wank off, delivering five warm juicy spurts into Hyunjin's mouth which he happily swallowed before taking in Changbin again. The pomegranate taste of Firecracker's seed and amorous smell made for a titillating combination. Grinning widely Hyunjin ran his tongue over Changbin's length, drops of seed flowing from between his kissable lips was nothing short of congenial. Felix, Lee Know and Bang Chan's climax came to flare up. The trio's will power diminishing with each touch and thrust. At the behest of his fiery libido, Bang Chan pulled out of Felix who knelt before him along with Know to get a taste of their lover's jizz. In five swift strokes, Bang Chan came on them both with Know getting his first taste. He and Felix gleefully alternating between sucks.

Seungmin found himself riding Bang Chan again, his moans goading the latter to release the extra reserve of love juice he had to spare for this special night. Bang Chan rose up, his own drive to relieve at hand. Seungmin read the signal and got on his knees, grabbing his mate's cock in hand to milk Snuggy dry. No more than six strokes made Bang Chan shoot his load suddenly, which the handsome Virgo readily took in and teased the last bit out with his rosy lips closed over the gorgeous member.

"Oh that's it yeah...suck me good..." Bang Chang implored.

Truly it had proved to be a night worth commemorating together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the first chapter being short. I promise this one will be more detailed. Hope you enjoyed the story, do leave feedback too.


End file.
